061114SeriadMeouet
ways safer" Meouet closes her eyes and attempts to brush Seriad off of her. "I had meant to help more, but the plans of this group did not follow any logic." 06:02 CA: She detaches herself from Meouet. "Well, you aren't wrong." She frowns, "We are the shitty team." 06:04 TC: "Maybe next planet, right?" Meouet forces out a nervous laugh. 06:08 CA: "Oh! Yeah uh, Kate told me that we're down to two teams now." 06:08 TC: "Only two?" 06:08 CA: "Mhm... There's only like... Nine of us left actually." 06:10 TC: "That's a little depressing..." 06:11 CA: "Yeah... It... Kind of is. We've lost Balish, Null, Tlaloc, Kikate, Jossik... And uh..." 06:12 CA: "Well, three out of two of those names are 'Missing' But I bet they're dead. Especially Tlaloc. Like, fuck that loser." 06:15 TC: "That's a shame. I wanted to eventually meet Nullar." 06:16 CA: "She was pretty cool! Besides for... Hating me for getting her eyes removed. Heh..." 06:17 TC: "That seems a bit valid, honestly." 06:17 CA: "Well... I didn't mean it!" 06:18 CA: "I mean, if I refused Jack would've killed me." 06:18 TC: "That's fine, but you know viewpoints vary from troll to troll." 06:19 CA: "Self-Preservation and all." 06:20 TC: "It's really the only way to live sometimes, despite the enemies we make." Meouet sighs. 06:21 CA: "Anyways, I got my majyyks. Leon's dead. and Me and Ryspor killed some the Sea-Bitches asshats." 06:21 TC: Meouet nods. 06:21 TC: "and the tadpole?" 06:22 CA: "Uh... I don't know whats going on with that. Ryspor hasn't mentioned it, or even shown me the tadpole since we left the other kingdom." 06:22 TC: "Does he even have it?" 06:23 CA: "... I... hope so? It wouldn't be a suprise if he doesn't honestly." 06:27 TC: "if he doesn't, I'm fairly sure the universe is doomed." 06:29 CA: "Maybe I'll ask him next time I see him." 06:30 CA: "I'm also in a 'poly' relationship with the human Doir and human Kate" 06:31 TC: Meouet tilts her head to the side like a confused woofbeast 06:31 CA: "Though, I'm pretty sure Doir is Dina... forever? Or until we stop adventuring. But... We're always adventuring in this game so... whatever." 06:32 CA: A polyamorous or... however you pronounce it... Is like... a red relationship with... two people at the same time? I dunno..." 06:34 TC: "a flushed aus... what. humans are strange. I thought they were only able to understand one type of relationship." 06:34 TC: "That sounds too complex for me." 06:34 CA: "I know right!" 06:36 TC: Meouet shrugs. "Good luck?" 06:38 CA: "But I honestly don't expect it to work out. I mean, I guess I still love Doir but I was fine with just Kate. Again, whatever." 06:39 TC: "Honestly, relationships in general are confusing." 06:39 CA: "Yes. tooconfusingforme." 06:50 TC: "Well... where do we go from here?" 06:54 CA: "I... guess this is it! Uh..." 06:55 CA: "Good to... have you back?" 06:55 TC: Meouet nods again. 06:55 TC: "We'll see..." 07:00 CA: "So uh... Bye... Meouet!" Seriad swims off... 07:02 TC: Meouet waves 07:03 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling taciturnContagion TC at 19:03 --